Tips
Allies 'Allies are a good thing to have! ' You can choose to use a skill to use in a Dungeon from the skills your allies have on their equipped weapons. Allies also can give you energy to use in the game each day. The more allies you have the more chances you have of someone giving you energy. If you make sure you send your allies energy each day you will have happy allies who are more likely to ally you back. Allies earn you rewards in the weekly Co-Op missions. When your allies perform Daily Missions the total number of missions you and your allies have completed add to your score. Each tier of the Co-Op Mission rewards you in an increasing number of Magic Gems. Gems can be used to help you upgrade your storehouse, upgrade your pouch, buy extra gold or energy, or buy Books of Mastery. If you want more energy than you can use each day and more than few gems each week you need good allies. Don't keep inactive allies or allies that don't do at least some of the daily missions, replace them with better allies. As more people choose to ally themselves to you the game will allow you to have more allies. If you make sure you are a good ally you will have more people allying you. Make sure you: *Pray over any coffins you can safely get to in the dungeons. This will add the player to your candidate list and add you to their candidate list. *Send energy to your allies every day. *Perform missions every day. *Have a weapon equipped with a useful skill for people who have allied you to use when they are in the dungeons (such as the slime sword) *Some of the best weapons are the legendary weapons found on the 99th floor of the Normal Dungeons. They are worth the hassle to get. You don't need to clear the floor to keep them. Just grab them before they are destroyed. Attack Strategies * Use the 1-Block rule: In mid to late game you will likely face enemies you aren't able to kill in a single attack and will likely place themselves right under you. Try to angle you attacks around the block you are standing on as few enemies are able to hit more than one block on top of them. This will give you a buffer between you are pain. This skill is only marginally useful as you will eventually fight enemies with larger vertical and diagonal ranges. * Consider the 1-row rule: In Minecraft, digging straight down is not normally a good idea. In this game, it can be a smart strategy in non-DM floors. Keeping a healthy stack of block around you will not only stop some enemies from reaching you, but paired with the 1-Block rule, it gives you some healthy ammo to hit enemies below you by attack diagonally. However, keep in mind that if you need to escape, have some wiggle room on a free side. Never corner yourself and do the 1-row rule. * Tips against The Waddling Dead: Use other enemies. These guys are death incarnate, but they can't attack diagonally. If you can't place them next to an unbreakable block, place them next to an enemy and stay on top of the enemy or block next to them. They won't be able to hit you and if you are doing the 1-block+1 Row rule, you will be safe and able to kill them. * Boss Tip: Golem types: On the hand smash rage phase, try to position the boss targets in the attack zone rather than killing them. In his later versions he does 25 dmg. If you have 4 boss targets in his range, he does 100 damage to himself which might be more than you could do on your own. * Boss Tip: Golem types: Don't use the 1-row rule here. He will corner you in the deeper floors with a 2~3 height attack that unless you have stairs, a drop point, or can clear at least 2 blocks under you, you will take major damage. This is crucial in the hand smash stage where he constantly destroys 3 rows of blocks (your row and the rows above and below you). Try to keep 2 matching blocks under you or enemies nearby that can combo into other blocks. * When in doubt, use skills! Most of the lower floor enemies and the majority of the enemies in zones beyond Fiery Caverns will one-hit KO you with their high attack power and even higher hp. Skills that instantly dispose of them or boost your power can greatly boost your survivability. Managing Enemies * DON'T BE AFRAID TO SKIP YOU TURN (jump in place). Sometimes a bad situation turns into something manageable if you wait. Alternatively it can get much...much worse. This can be important in Arid Ruins and Fiery Caverns where traps can kill enemies for you. * Use enemies to kill enemies: Similar to skipping you turn and letting the hazards kill enemies, if you find yourself on top of an unbreakable block and a mage, dragon, or waddling dead is below you along with other nasties, you might be able to lure additional mobs on top of the vertical attackers and let them get wasted by their attacks.Try getting another dragon to kill the floor 95 dragon. * Coffins and treasure chests are most likely mimics in the deeper levels.Unless you are using the level up trick, you are best avoiding them or using them as a wall. * If you fall down a few rows and get killed by enemies you couldn't see... there was nothing you can do. This is where rez donuts are worth investing in as you can't dodge what you couldn't see * Learning enemy movement and attack patterns. You can find attack ranges on enemies by selecting and holding your cursor on them. Some enemies such as dragons and mages can be avoided altogether with the correct positioning. * Dealing with Monster Floors: Monster floors can a cumbersome situation to deal with. The Critical skill can be useful in dealing with them if you are in need to experience. Proper positioning and chaining can provide a high enough attack bonus to make even the weakest attack modifier devastating. Alternatively, monster floors provide a stellar opportunity to use Gold Rush and Royal Gold Rush. Used in conjunction with Critical and other attack boost or killing skills, you are able to rake in a large amount of gold in a short time. Primary Weapons * Hammers boast the highest attack power in the game in exchange for having the Guillotine Slash skill only. * Axes and Swords boast exceptional attack power and a useful array of skills. There is little trade-off though it can be argued that they are require more materials to make. * Claw and dagger weapon types offer limited use due to few jobs specializing in either weapon while each boast low attack power. Likewise, their skills are easily found in other items or slotted as ally skills. * While low on attack power, the majority of the staffs hold skills that have a large area of effect and instantly defeat enemies. Staffs offer the greatest amount of diversity in skills. * The Double-Edged Blade: This weapon boasts one of the highest attack power of any weapon in the game. The drawback is that the hero's hp is set at a maximum of 1 regardless of max level. This weapon works best witg defensive items providing the dodge ability and a useful skill. All shields save for the Parry Shield offer limited use since they they offer no dodge ability guaranteeing instant death for a hero damaged by an enemy. The skill this weapon holds has limited capabilities and is of a color that offers few defensive options. This weapon is useful in dungeon floors where a hit from an enemy would always kill the hero due to their low hp. This is primarily for expert use as it requires expert positioning and planning as well as luck if one uses headgear. Secondary Weapons * Carry a sub weapon and possibly a sub defense weapon for skill use. This is useful paired with the skill donuts so you can swap out the primary weapon/shield for something that will help in a pinch. Weapons like the Slime Sword and defense items like the Bronze Shield, Platinum Shield, and the Mustache Glasses are a godsend in endgame or when you are plowing through multiple floors. * The Bronze Shield: You will most likely never get enough purple blocks to get this skill until the later dungeons, but if you have a skill donut or 2, you get a whooping 50 stamina adding to your total (not your cap). This will top you off is and more than enough to clear a full 5 floors and some. Since the store bought donuts only give you 10 stamina, it saves inventory space if you use or hold onto the Bronze shield and an enchanted donut and use it when you are at max level and no stamina. You can even swap your Bronze Shield to your primary offhand if you wanted to use something else. * The Slime Sword: It is weak.... but its skill makes every enemy for practically useless for until you kill them or otherwise. This makes the skill better than snooze by a long shot. Combos that you might have avoided that would place you in harm's way can be performed in a pinch using this skill. What's more, if you use an enchanted donut with this equipped, you can use the skill and swap to your main primary weapon and do more damage (good against the Dungeon Master). In some cases, using this skill is preferred over using the Gold Rush skill types due to spawned enemies being more difficult to kill. They might also flee and shift environment unfavorably for the player. It's placement in the "Secondary weapons" section is for the purpose of it being a proficient swap weapon for it's skill at any point in the game. * Item swapping: If you can afford the inventory space, having alternate gear and enchanted donuts allows you more flexibility with skills. I recommend having a primary weapon for slaying, a sub weapon for the skills, and a primary armor and secondary armor with different skills. Until you get better equipment, you can make the most out of weak equipment. Hammers are decent weapons but Guillotine Slash has limited uses. Many of the knife and sword skills are bad, so it's smart to pair them up with useful skill if you have the items. Other Tactics * Have at least 8 inventory space (10 is preferred). * Item Stairs: You know you can climb items right? Left a Steel Sword atop an unreachable block column? Have a few items? Stack em' up and climb to your loot. This strategy is just as important if not more important then skipping your turn. Sometimes you will find yourself in a situation where you can't dodge an attack by moving below (or would risk death if you do that) but can't reach safety. This will be important in Arid Ruins or any time you encounter a dragon, trap and have low hp. Sometimes standing on an item (and losing it) is better than dying and missing a floor clear. It's good to keep a throw away item on you at all times for just these cases. * Purchase skill and resurrection donuts. Enchanted donuts are more important than res donuts. Wise use of skills can save you a res donut. Poor position, low attack, and no skills can chew through you res donut supply (i.e. dying next to a Waddling Dead or Walking Dead at full hp). * When in doubt, exit the dungeon. While leaving the dungeon is the worst case scenario, if you are packing some rez donuts but would lose one or more and still be in a bad spot, unless you are rich, it's worth it to reset the dungeon and try again. Sometimes you'll find the right method to attack if you stop playing and come back to it. * Don't try to kill all the enemies when you are at max level. It's not worth the stamina unless you go for a combo and leave with the damage bonus.You get a bonus 3 gold for a full clear.... not worth it if you spent an additional 4 stamina to get it. * Don't forget to login daily to make sure you get your Login Bonus when available! * Learn what color blocks are in different floor levels and dungeons and equip accordingly. Wearing gear require Purple blocks can be debilitating in floors with few or no purple blocks. * It's a good rule of thumb to play a dungeon map up to at least where you complete the smithy quests. Clearing these quests expands the wares you can forge. Category:Gameplay